


Memories

by Cartoonygirl



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, i love him so much that i made him suffer, very emo oneshot about Gary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonygirl/pseuds/Cartoonygirl
Summary: After three years on the Galaxy One, Gary has been thinking about his life.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for making Gary suffer so much.

It had been three years. Three years floating alone in space and waiting for Quinn to finally reply and being alone and thinking.

Gary had been doing a lot of thinking. But his thoughts always seemed to return to one memory, stuck on repeat in his mind, the broken record of his brain.

The rocket went up, up, into the sky, and his father was in there, and then in a moment it was in pieces, blasted apart, his knees hitting the ground, the jar clutched close to his chest like a lifeline.

No matter what Gary did, the memory stayed in his mind’s eye, twisting in his stomach like a knife. 

It haunted his dreams. It crept up behind him when he was doing nothing but sitting around. It slipped into the nooks and crannies of the ship. 

Every second of his life was reminiscent of that moment. 

When the ship was destroyed, something inside of him had shattered. His heart, maybe. It was floating around in pieces inside of him, like the vase he shattered when he was five and then threw all the pieces out of the window in guilt.

He’d bought his mother a new one for her birthday. That was back when he actually cared about his relationships.

After his father died, he’d had a morbid realization. Nobody in his life would really stay. They would die, or they would ultimately leave him. 

Gary didn’t want to get attached anymore. They’d be gone in a few years, tops. 

He remembered the night he’d dropped out of flight school, because in the few seconds where his mind was not occupied by his father’s death, it was occupied by his mother’s.

He’d gotten the call late at night, when he was studying for a test. He’d pulled himself together for this one, knowing that he would be _damned_ if he didn’t keep the last promise he’d made to his father.

The phone rang, his mother’s number flashing on the screen. But when he picked it up, it wasn’t his mother.

It was his neighbor.

“Gary?” The neighbor, whose name had long slipped from Gary’s memory, looked almost guilty. Dread crept its way into Gary’s stomach.

“What’s up?” Gary asked, closing his textbook and focusing his complete attention on the call. “Where’s my mom?”

“Gary…” The neighbor, the _stranger_ , began. The ball of dread got bigger. “Your mother is dead.”

Gary’s roommate had found him an hour later, sobbing in a heap on the floor, his textbook ripped to shreds. 

He dropped out the next day. What was the point? Someday the adventures would end anyways. Everything in life was so fleeting, anyways, and it all felt like it was over before it began.

But what hurt Gary most was that only a neighbor had told him. He would have expected his aunt- no, she was dead. Or one of his cousins- but they were somewhere in space. 

When his mother passed, Gary really had no family left. So he’d resorted to some shitty gang activity, petty thievery, because the adrenaline was like finally _feeling_ again, and Gary had missed feeling so much.

It got better, maybe, in a few years. And then he met Quinn Airgone, and he was heartbroken all over again, and he was in jail for five years.

But hell, that was nothing. It would be over soon, like every single thing that had ever happened in his life.

Three years had passed. And they were like an eternity. 

Gary, for once, wished he’d been attached to someone.

Because now? Now he was alone.


End file.
